Rencuentro Entre Hermanos
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Después de aquel accidente, Que paso con los hermanos de Sov?.


Hace dos semanas, Kord había ido a mecánica del oeste y Grendell le había hablado y le había presentado a un trabajador nuevo, entonces el Troll se ofreció en darle capacitación extra en el refugio, la cual acepto con gusto...

- Entonces, entendiste Clerk?. Pregunto Kord a un joven de 16 años alto que le llegaba hasta el cuello, cabello blanco recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, que le llegaba al cuello, tenía los ojos color miel puro, tez color canela, vestía una camisa roja manga larga, con guantes de cuero negro sin dedo, pantalón gris oscuro y botas marrones, lanzadora como la de Stocker solo que color negra, tenía un cinturón para babosas pasando por su pecho en diagonal y su sello eran las iniciales "CK", color rojo, el mismo tono de su camisa, en su hombro una babosa torpedo, Terremoto, su nombre ya mencionado es Clerk, pero su apellido es Clanderyain, alguien cálido, directo, amable, pero también sabe defender y también es valiente.

- Si señor Zane. Dijo el peliblanco.

- Por Favor Clerk, no me llames así, llámame Kord. Comento el Troll

- Ok Kord. Dijo el ojimiel, en eso llego una chica, de cabello negro-verdoso, con un flecho tapando su ojo izquierdo y 2 cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, cabello suelto hasta los hombros, piel cálida aunque un tanto mas suave, labios pintados de rojo escarlata perfectos, ojos color miel puro que brillan si cae la noche, también si estaba la intriga y la decisión, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga ajustada, shorts negros, guantes como los de hielo, lanzadora como la de Eli solo que color rojo terracota con detalles de morado, botas como las de Eli solo que en la parte superior había una gruesa línea plateada, en su hombro una babosa Zipper, Celestial, en el cinturón de sus shorts habían unos tubos para babosas, ella era Sov, pero los que le son de confianza saben que Sov no es más que un apodo por el titulo "Soverana Del Misterio", y que su verdadero nombre es Jessica Clanderyain, una chica ruda, fría y misteriosa, pero con sus amigos es buena gente, ademas de poseer un gran amor por las babosas.

- Hola Kord, quien es...Su palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a aquel ojimiel. -Clerk?.

- Jessica?. Pregunto el moreno.

- Alto...ustedes se conocen?...y tu te llamas Jessica?. Pregunto Kord, al parecer se había perdido de algo importante.

- Cómo...creí q-que tu. Dijo la peliverde paralizada, algo que había dejado en el pasado había regresado, pero esta vez como algo bueno.

- Había muerto en aquel accidente?. Pregunto el peliblanco.

- SI!. Exclamo la ojimiel, el moreno fue a abrazar a la peliverde quien correspondió al abrazo.

- Te extrañe mucho...Hermana. Dijo el ojimiel, el Troll se sorprendió.

- HERMANA?!, ELLA ES TU HERMANA?!. Pregunto Kord sorprendido, Sov tenía cara de hija única.

- Si...yo nunca te lo dije pero mi nombre completo es Clerk Clanderyain. Explico el moreno. -Y Jessica es mi hermana menor.

- Sov...eso es cierto?. Pregunto el mecánico desconcertado.

- Si...el es mi hermano mayor, me supera por un año, lo se, muy inesperado. Aclaro Sov. - No te había visto desde hace 10 años. Pero como llegaste aquí?, estamos a metros bajo tierra.

- Llegue por accidente...y tu?. Pregunto el ojimiel.

- Yo exploraba una alcantarilla y llegue por el descenso. Explico la ojimiel.

- En fin, tengo que volver a la mecánica, tengo trabajo. Comento el peliblanco.

- Muy bien...y...en donde vives para visitarte? Pregunto la peliverde.

- No tengo donde quedarme, ahorro para conseguir un techo. Dijo el moreno cabizbajo.

- Entiendo...pero puedes quedarte conmigo tengo muchas habitaciones en mi casa, claro hasta que consigas el dinero suficiente, si quieres. Ofreció la ojimiel.

- Gracias hermanita, asi que tu eres la "Soverana Del Misterio", me sorprende que ahora pocos te derroten. Comento Clerk.

- Seee...en fin adiós hermano. Dicho esto la ojimiel salio del garaje.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra caverna...

* * *

Una niña de 11 años estaba rescatando babosas de los secuaces de Blakk, esta niña también tenia los ojos miel, su tez también era de color canela, su cabello era color negro-verdoso con puntas blancas, sin flecos, hasta media espalda, vestía una blusa de tirantes color magenta oscuro, pantalones negros ajustados, botas idénticas a las de Trixie al igual que su lanzadora pero del tamaño justo, sin decoraciones, color magenta oscuro también, guantes de cuero negros sin dedos, en sus piernas lucían varios cinturones con tubos para babosas a su alrededor, en su hombro una babosa sanadora, Sacerdotisa, tenia capa hasta las rodillas con capucha color azul turquí, ella creció sola, creció con amigos y babosas fieles, pero no era de hogar, era una ladrona por lo tanto ella se dio su propio nombre, Kada (se pronuncia Kaida), su actitud era intimidante y ruda contra sus rivales, pero con sus amigos era buena persona.

Kada corría esquivando los disparos de malvadas de estos secuaces, logro esconderse en una cueva segura.

- Pequeñas ahora son libres. Dijo la peliverde liberando a las babosas de es pequeña jaula que las aprisionaba, estas le sonrieron y saltaron a sus tubos vacíos en sus cinturones.

- Que?, Quieren quedarse conmigo?. Pregunto la ojimiel, las babosas sonrieron y asintieron.

- De acuerdo ahora son parte de mi arsenal. Dicho esto, Kada tomo su lanzadora y cargo a una aracnired, luego la babosa hizo una cuerda con telarañas la cual Kada tomo un extremo, y empezó a columpiarse hacia una pared, luego tomo un aparato del clan sombra robado, y desapareció en las sombras...

Lo que ella no sabía, es que tenía una familia, unos hermanos...Era una Clanderyain.

* * *

**Como les quedo el ojo?, ajajajaja, he aquí a los hermanos de mi OC, Clerk y Kada Clanderyain, y si haré un fic en donde Kada conozca a sus hermanos mayores, este es solo el comienzo del fic y ya estoy escribiendo la otra parte.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo deje sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
